<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indulgence by screamingsagittarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551664">Indulgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsagittarius/pseuds/screamingsagittarius'>screamingsagittarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsagittarius/pseuds/screamingsagittarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of SFW and NSFW scenarios involving the characters. Made for my friends. Reader is always gonna be gender netural.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens) &amp; Reader, Aziraphale (Good Omens) &amp; Reader, Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Reader, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Other(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader, Crowley (Good Omens) &amp; Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tummy kissessssss given by Crowley (SFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine Crowley tracing circles on your belly as he gently kisses it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crowley praises you (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine Crowley softly whispering sweet nothings into your ear as he thrusts inside of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crowley being a tease (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley has you tied up to the bed. And he's thrusting into you as you beg for more. But, he keeps edging you and all the while, praising you and carressing your body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>